Three is a Crowd
by Fire Sage
Summary: (Post-series future fic) Bolin feels left out on a very special day.


**_Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar TLAB or LoK or its character._**

* * *

Republic City Hall is a buzz with color and sound as the normally docile and stoic hall is overcrowded with guests.

The guests clamor for attention from the newly married couple, wanting to make sure that the Avatar and the Assistant Chief of Police knew they were there for them on their special day.

Korra looks radiant in her wedding gown. As per-tradition, her dress is white and accented in blue with beads and intricate stitching. Her long, thick brown hair is completely up in an equally detail up-do, and it's assumed that her plan was to show off her betrothal necklace that she never took off. And why would she. The blue stone, with the emblem of the firebenders carved into it, did nothing but bring out her eyes.

Her new husband looks very handsome and strapping in his dress uniform, complete with all of his medal and commendations he's accumulated over his career in the force. He's young, but "remarkably successful". But congratulations on his new promotion and career success does little to rival the smile Mako has when he looks at Korra tonight.

The ceremony had been lovely. And the reception is warm and joyous. Everyone was there. Tenzin and his family, including his siblings Kya and Bumi, who was making a valiant effort to spike the punch but constantly thwarted by his waterbending sister who separated the liquids as soon as they mix or airbending brother who just blasts him away on a gust of wind. Pema, who is again heavy with child, would then come over and calm her husband with her smile or a reminder of their own wedding several years ago. Jinora has found her niche amongst a variety of diplomats and politicians from the four nations, discussing philosophy and other fine arts effortlessly despite her tender teenage years. Ikki, ever the bundle of energy, darts from guest to guest finding no one in the crowd who can keep conversation with her with for long while Meelo trails behind her instigator tail. Rohan, too little and shy to venture out like his siblings, stays plastered to his grandmother's knees.

Lin has left after the ceremony and giving her congratulations. Parties aren't really her thing. And with the Assistant Chief of Police gone for the day it only made since that the Chief of the Police be on hand. The city would fall into chaos without one of them at the helm.

General Iroh comes with not only gifts and congratulations from himself but also his mother. The Fire Lady also sends her regrets at not being able to attend and hopes they understand.

Korra's parents give their praise, having flown up with Kya and Katara from the south. Her parents are teary eyed the entire time they've been there now that their 'little girl' is growing up.

Pro-benders for past and present make themselves known. Even Tahno, who gives a warm "Nice job Ah-vatar" that earns him a playful threat of another water upper cut to his chin.

So many others are there as well. Some from before they all met, some from their adventures, some just to say they were at the Avatar's wedding.

But, everyone is having a good time. Everyone is fantastically happy for the young couple who have finally gotten hitched.

_'Yep, everything is perfect.'_

Bolin looks down sullenly into his cup of spiced wine as he thinks this, downing its contents quickly in hope of washing away this awful feeling he has in the pit of his stomach.

It's an odd combination of guilty and self-pity pooling low in his stomach. He knows it's awful, as brother of the groom and best friend of the bride, to feel left out in a way. But he did. Which he agrees was stupid really. Korra and Mako had been together for years now, them getting married was no surprise to anyone who met them. And yet…now that it had come, Bolin can't help but feel pushed out in a way. It was the two of them now. For better or for worse, til death do they part, through kids and new houses and life, and no place for him. After all, two was a marriage. Three was a crowd.

"They look so perfect don't they?" Bolin snaps out of his trance abruptly to look over at the young woman, dressed in a lovely violet evening gown, suddenly by his side.

"Oh..A-Asami, I didn't see you there."

Asami smiled sweetly as Bolin rubbed the back of his head and smiled sheepishly through his stammer. "That's ok Bolin. I'm sure I'm hard to notice compared to the radiance of the blushing bride." The green eyed beauty replies smoothly, looking at the couple with a distant stare.

"Yeah, I don't think I've ever seen my brother so happy." Bolin said in a stoic tone and his expression just as flat, even as he watched Korra smash a whole moon cake into Mako's face instead of feeding it to him like a proper dutiful bride should have done. The crowd roared with laughed as Mako exasperatedly wiped cake and custard off his face and exploded even louder when the firebender narrowed his eyes with a devilish smirk before gripping his new wife's arm tightly so she couldn't escape while he crushed cakes into Korra's face in retaliation.

Bolin's face twitched and he looked away. The old Mako would have gotten red or yelled at how childish that was. Now, it was like the Mako he knew was gone.

"I'm sensing there's a but there." Asami comments softly, not judging or prodding, but merely making an observation.

Bolin flounders for a minute, fully prepared to recite the speech he's been pitching all day about how happy he is for his brother and Korra and could be happier, but sighs heavily and gives up under her calm gaze. "Don't get me wrong, I'm happy for them. I am. It's just…I feel like…like…"

"Like there's no place for you now."

The earthbender balks and looks surprised at the woman who's finished his thought for him. In his own self-pitying, he had forgotten that Asami might be feeling the same way too. She and Mako _had_ dated. It hadn't been for very long, but it seemed that Asami cared very deeply for him. Add to that, having Mako snatched away from her right at her side was another dash of salt into the proverbial wound. He remembers that one too.

"Yeah, I guess that's it. Does that make me a bad person?" Bolin questions, rubbing the back of his neck again. But Asami just smiles.

"No, I think it's a normal feeling. But, cheer up; once the honeymoon is over I'm sure everything will be back to normal." She assures. And Bolin can't tell who she's trying to convince more, him or herself.

"Yeah, you're probably right."

"Well, I better get back in there. Meelo has been persistent about having a dance with me." Asami says with a light chuckle.

"Hey Asami," The green eyed brunette stops and partially turns back around to look at the other green eyed brunette sheepishly looking at her. "You know, since half of 'Team Avatar' is going to be gone for a week, maybe you'd want to hang out some time? Grab a bite to eat, get a drink?"

Asami smiles wistfully with a small, pleased sigh. "I'd like that."

* * *

_Just a small little one shot drabble about the future for New Team Avatar. Hope you enjoyed it!_


End file.
